The Dragon Lord's Child
by Sango The Demon Exterminator
Summary: Lord Lyouleon had a one night stand 18 years ago.The mothers is dead, Nadil is Rayes Stepdad. Willing to distroy Dragoon if it meant getting Raye back.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this Is dream I had. An for some odd reason it keep going. Hope you all like it.

* * *

Lyouleon was called down to see Sarazar. The lord wondered why was she Lyouleon pushed the doors open. Ruwalk, Kaistern, Alfeegi, Tetheus were waiting. " Now that you're here I can tell you what I know."Sarazar looked at the Officers

." My Lord do what them here when I tell you this." Lyouleon looked at Sarazar oddly" I want them here." She nodded " When I crossed over I meet someone who . . . Well wanted to know who the father of her 17 year old girl. When I found out. It was you Lyouleon." Sarazar looked down with embarrassment.

Alfeegi mouth open and closed, trying to say something. Tetheus face was so space out. He looked like a vegetable. Ruwalk an Kaistern tried to talk but only made chocking sounds.

Lyouleon felt some thing he never felt before. Happiness joy for having a child. But he was damn sure Raseleane who'd do two things try to kill him or leave him.

Alfeegi exploded " What the hell my lord?" turning pink to red. "Sarazar whi was the mother an were is the girl."

Kaistern tried to clam down. " The mother did not what to tell you who she was as for the girl. She lives in a different world. I can summon her but to do that will take some time."

Ruwalk sighed "Well my lord how on earth are you going to tell her highness. And when did his happen." Lyouleon thought back when his might have occur.

Flash back

"_Ruwalk how does the court think I can stand her. She's such a crybaby Bitch." Red face he looked at Ruwalk. " Tell them I leaving for a bit." Ruwalk looked at his prince.__" Fine but be back by tomorrow morning if not well . . . Alfeegi will kill us both._"

_Ru walk gave _Lyouleon clothes. "_ Bye Ruwalk" said Lyouleon. Jumping out of his window._ _Lyouleon walk long the streets_. _A new bar opened up. Some where here Lyouleon looked to his right. There La Knocks was a bar he hard from Kaistern_.

" I'm sorry my lord to disrupt you're flash back put I summoned her put I did it in the wrong place." All the men stared. "I mmm summoned her out side the castle" Said Sarazar sadly.

* * *

HAHAHAH I love to leave a huckline. So people you know what to do if you want more of the story. Review make me happy. Please keep me happy. 


	2. Meeting him

Hi people, it is me again the story will only get even better from here. Sorry if the story a little confusing. But Daffy hasn't been checking my taping.

Raye waited for her step-dad to visit her. She knew he loved her. But she wished he would let her live with'em. Nadil never let her go in his house. But when he visited he was always fun, he'd give her gift's. Raye felt sad an angry for a moment. Nadil took care of a child that wasn't even his. Unlike her REAL father, the lazy basted.

Raye knew she looked like her father. After all she didn't look like her mother. Long blond her ,same eyes, same nose. Only her nails an lips were her mothers. Raye went to clean up one more time. The doorbell rang, jumping happily. She ran to the door. " Hello?" A light white light blinded her. _"Come to your home." _Raye's vison came back to herShe stood in the middle of a dirt road." So where I'm I?"

A voice next to her said " In Dragoon land of the Dragon Lord." She turned to the guy. He had long hair to his shoulders. Only seeing one Eye, an a lot of scares on him. " Names Gil you are."

"Raye spelled R-A-Y-E." Gil eyed at a bar a cross from them. " You wanna eat something to eat." Raye felt it wasn't a good idea. She could kick his ass if he tried any thing funny

" But I don't think I have your kind of money? And I don't know you know you" Gil smiled, Raye could fell her self blush. " It's okey I just wanted to talk to someone, before I have to back to my back breaking work." Gil face had a vacated look.

Raye felt a bit of forlorn. She didn't mean to upset' m " Ok Gil." He took her hand leading her to the bar La Knock. The rest of the time went by to quicky. Raye never met someone who loved fighting as much as did. Gil even showed her a few new moves she even know yet. Raye told him she trained under a master.

She did once live in the city, but her step-dad. Didn't like all the crime. So sending her to her Master, an pretty much told him every thing about herself.

" Hey Gil looks like you have to get back " The bartender reminded him. " OH shit that right. Alfeegi hates it when anyone is late coming back." Raye thought of something. "Gil" she yelled at him.

. "What" Raye looked down. " I don't have any place to stay. Do . . . you think I can stay with you?" Gil had a shocked look on his face. No girl ever after he'd turned into a demon. Had asked him that? With a slight blushed he answered " I can take you. Maybe you can stay with the maids. Sure but you'll ask Alfeegi." Raye smiled running to hug Gil. Gil blushed even more. When Raye let go. " Ok now let's go to your house."

Raye's house

Nadil had got there late again. And he knew it. He just been buying her a new white dress. The same tape her mother had. Nadil was sure she would love it. At the thought of Raye's mother Nadil smiled. He did love her, and Raye too.

His was before he became the Demon King. Ray's mother name was Leo. It was her ferocity and gentleness that got him. Her blue black hair, aqua color eyes. Smooth like ivory. Nadil sadly smiled, he missed her. Wouldn't anyone who knew her would?

Leo was gonna have a kid. She told him about it. But he cards for her and Raye. He wished she could stay with him as Raye said. Nadil stared going up the stairways to the apt. But too many demons are out to kill him. If anyone ever found out about her. They'd use her to make him do whatever they want. Nadil never ever took orders, only from his mother and Leo.

Finally Nadil got to th 17 floor. With the gifts already. And the pink roes in the other hand. He headed Raye's door.Nadil heart sank, the moment he saw Raye's door wide open. He slowly stepped in. " RAYE . . . RAYE!" Nadil looked skittishly around for her.

She been kidnaped by who by who. The Dragon Lord yes not even the psychics know about Raye being under my care. Filled by rage and fury he left the apt. I'll tear up Dragoon if that what it takes to get her back then I'll go to have a little chat with Lyouleon.

I"m's just gonna make the chapters short so people can read quickly. I don't know who to pair Raye up with whom. But I think it might be Gil . . . I don't know yet I'll see how this goes. As for Nadil being in the story I just thought people might like it


	3. Little Raye

Hahaha I thinking bout changing the rating mmm yeah Ima not ready of a R fic. So any of my reviewers don't be spaced if I changed it K

* * *

Gil's POV

Gil was nervous having a girl cling onto him. The demon part of him was overjoyed. A young fine-looking female near him was awakening his lust. He glanced at Raye who was too busy looking at the castle up a head.

Her face was in awe looking at Dragons Castle. Gil looked at the castle ahead. The castle was made of white marble with pigments of gold. Making it glisten when the sun was setting or rising. The white grand start case was getting closer. Gil didn't see what was so great about it.

But Raye was so fascinated just by looking at it. " Um Raye it's just a Castle there about six other around you know." Raye let go of his arm and pouted her face. "Oh and how was I suppose to know that, I'm not around here you know."

Raye crossed her arms looking away from the fire knight. Gil blinked at Raye who still had the pout face when they reached the door. Gil opened the large white door. Raseleane was on the other side smiled at them. In a soft pink and green dress with white lace cuffs. With a pink ribbon in her hair let loose in the back

" Oh Gil hello." Raseleane saw Raye her smile grew wider. " And who is this lovely young lady?" _Great Gil thought irritated. I'm the next gossip for the castle. _The young girls that worked under Cernozrua talked about EVERYONE. The queen talked with them when she was bored. They'd ever had a hot topic about Gil till now. Knowing that they'd spread it far and wide that Gil the loner has a thing for a Raye. Raye grinned at the Queen.

" I'm Raye and I have no idea what is going on but can I stay here?" The Queen blinked at her thinking, she had said something else. " Oh um . . . I guess you can work and stay with Cernozrua's girls. They have quiet, and a few rooms still empty." The Queen walked away. Raye looked at me. " Follow her." I said. Raye follow her looking back at Gil then running to the queen. Rath ran right to Gil.

Normal POV

Rath saw Gil thinking he'd what to know what was going on ran to him. Gil saw Rath, jumping a little back. " RATH DON'T DO THAT! " Rath look of nerveless Face didn't change. " Nadil

is coming." Gil's gold eye turned into a cat's slit.. " Ok when" Gil's human face suddenly cat like. Rath and Gil hatred drove them to the place the Demon Lord said he'd go

The Dragon Lord was getting ready to see Nadil. " You know my lord, but this could be a trap." Said Alfeegi worried " He could know about your daughter." Ruwalk paced back and frothed. " Maybe it just a false alarm a prank by a lesser demon. Yes one that hates Nadil." He looked at the other Dragon officer's.

"No Ruwalk he's coming and by what the messenger said, he very angry." Said Kaistern

siting down. " But for what any attacks have been had there hasn't for months." Lyouleon put on his gold cape with a sliver dragon crest on it. " Whatever it is well have to be ready for him. We have to tell everyone in Dragoon about this. " His face turned wary. " And to Raseleane about my daughter Lyouleon left the his room with his officers behind him.

Nadil was on his way to see the Dragon Lord . Putting on his royal-blue cape. He smiled grimly. He knew Lyouleon had Raye. He felt her energy there. It was like, Raye always had a smell on her. Love spell Raye wore it so much that it became her scent. He sent his best hounds after the scent. When it led to dragon castle. He knew where to go.

Nadil looked out the large window in his bed room. The moon was shining more than ever, a crested moon. A few days to go an get there and get his little Raye back.

* * *

_Flash back_

" _Daddy dad da. Pa papi!" Little Raye in her light green dress with white flower_s_ pulled Nadil over to the red daisy. Nadil laughing saw the daisy. " Look Papi a red daisy would mami like it." Nadil hugged his little girl. " Yes mami would like it." Raye smiled happily, Nadil took the red daisy. Raye took his hand and walked over to Raye's mother. " Nadil promises you'll look after her for me okey." Nadil hugged Leo with the little Raye between them. " I will Leo promise" _

* * *

i thought the flash bck would help to show Nadil wasn't a bad dad. Ah well so ya all next chapter.  



End file.
